Nothing Keeps Them From Getting on Each Other's Nerves
by Nor li Athan
Summary: Here is a one-shot post episode 13. It's a cute little SkyeWard romance idea of mine. Give it a try and constructive criticism is appreciated.


**Author's Note**

**Hey people here is a quick one-shot I wrote post episode 13. If any of you have read my other story I will be updating soon, just been a little busy lately. Well here is the one-shot hope you like it.**

* * *

She was peaceful, he was happy. Skye and Grant were enjoying their time together, relaxing on the beach was something that they needed right now. There the two were just lying on the warm sand watching the waves.

"Grant," Skye said.

"Yes," he answered happily.

"I know you blame Coulson for me getting shot," she stated calmly.

"So, what does it matter to you?" his tone became more aggressive.

"It wasn't his fault."

"How can you say that?! If he didn't push you, you wouldn't have gone in there!"

"He didn't push me to do anything! I pushed myself."

"I'm not going to listen to you defend him! It's his fault you got shot!" Grant began to walk away from the area quickly.

"Grant...wait!" he stopped and Skye ran up to him.

"What?" his voice was cold.

"Coulson didn't tell me to go in the mansion, Coulson didn't pull the trigger!"

"He practically did!" he shouted. For some reason Skye is the only person he knows that makes him loose his cool.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you've been acting different. You've been acting different ever since we left the academy!" he stepped closer to her making them only inches apart.

"It's just...I found out some things," she answered sadly.

"Well what did you find out that makes you think you have something to prove?!" he was becoming more aggravated with her.

"I found out about my past!" Her anger towards him subsided a bit. "A lot of people died for me Grant and...I don't know...I guess I just don't want them to have died in vain."

"Skye you still haven't had gone in there," he looked down in shame for yelling at her.

"What does it matter to you? You don't have to protect me! I can take care of myself!" Her anger towards him was flaring up again.

"Yeah, says the girl who is in a coma because she got shot! I'm you SO, it's my job-" she cut him off, he hates when she does that.

"That's always your answer, 'I'm your SO,' but that's not true!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, can't you just admit you care about me."

"I'm just your SO, nothing more, nothing less," he said flatly.

"Well fine then I guess I'm just your trainee, nothing more, nothing less!" she yelled

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" They both said.

Grant turned and began to walk in the opposite direction, but then he turned back around.

"You know, you are so frustrating!"

"Well what about you Mr. Robot! All you do with me is train and work and I never get one compliment!"

"Well it's hard to compliment someone whose is such a smart mouth!"

"Well it's hard not to mess with a guy who is so…so," she waved her hands in the air furiously trying to think of what to say.

Grant smiled he never got Skye so flustered. For some odd reason he likes it when they argue, he likes it when they disagree. She keeps him on his toes always saying something unexpected. He likes her smile, he likes her personality it's…different. Grant was still smiling lost in thought.

"What are you staring at?!"

"You," he replied calmly.

"Why are you—"

It was at that moment he interrupted her with the most loving kiss a person could give.

At first Skye was shocked, but then she kissed him back. She hated when he interrupted her, but this time she didn't mind.

Grant woke up in a cold sweat. He checked his surroundings and calmed down once he realized he was in the hospital. He sighed in relief and then took a glance at his comatose rookie in the room in front of him. He smiled liking the thought of 'his rookie.' The smiled soon faded when he realized he got into an argument with a woman in a coma. Nothing keeps them from getting on each other's nerves, but what about that kiss. He laughed knowing they were going to have an interesting chat when she woke up.


End file.
